Last Night
by blackdragonflower
Summary: MattxMello Tommorow is the day that could be the end of their lives. This may be their last night together, what better way to spend it then together...


Last Night by blackdragonflower

Summary: MattxMello Tommorow is the day that could be the end of their lives. This may be their last night together, what better way to spend it then together...

Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

A/N: Matt's POV

How could someone so angry deep down and hates the world end up risking his life every day to save it? I wipe the long strand of golden hair from his face. My eyes follow every curve and dip in his face, his cheeks, chin, absorbing everything, and yet nothing. I often think angels had a part in crafting his face, or at the very least those eyes of his. I sigh in dissapointment. He's asleep, like I should be. I can't see those shimmering pools that capture me every time I look into them.

I lean over and kiss his eyelids gently...

Then a simple kiss...

on the lips.

The ends of his mouth twist up into a sweet smile. I wonder what he's dreaming about, if anything. Is he dreaming about me like I've dreamnt of him so many times? The question is like a pin, pricking me in the brain. Then I realize I want to touch his soft skin. I want to hold him close and never let go.

I'm afraid...

_I'm afraid of losing him_.

He shivers a bit, cold; I laugh quietly. Cuddling close into his side, I pull the covers further over him and wrap my arms around him in a warm embrace. He mumbles my name in his sleep. I bury my face into his hair and inhale. He's like a drug, an addictive drug, and I've been hooked. He smells a bit like all the chocolate he eats, but there's also more to it than that. There's this unique almost musky cinnamony smell to him some days, but right now he smells like his rich chocolate and the ash from my cigarettes.

He mumbles my name again sounding a bit distressed as he turns in my embrace fitfully. He jolts up breathing hard. My arms fall, ripped away from his quick movement. He's panting and looks over to me. He sighs in relief and lays back down. I cuddle him close as if he was my teddy bear. "What's wrong?" I whisper softly.

"It's nothing. Just a nightmare." He blows it off, typical. It doesn't surprise me he's avoiding it.

"What about?" I kiss his temple.

"It's _nothing_ Mail." He grumbles. He's here, but in thought he's obviously elsewhere. I sigh and roll my eyes. I get up and climb over top of him so I hover above on all fours. He stares me down, his eyes narrow. He's being challenged and he doesn't exactly like it. I playfully rub my face against his, much like a cat would.

"Don't lie to me Mihael... You know I don't like it."

He groans annoyed that I'm still bothering him about it. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why?"

"God Mail I just don't!" Mello pushes me away and turns his back to me. He yanks the covers over his shoulder muttering incoherantly under his breath. I will not be pushed away this time, curiosity has gotten the better of me. I grab him and hug him extremely close nipping at his ear.

"Mihael, you might as well tell me. I'm not going to stop bothering you until you tell me the truth. What was your nightmare about?"

Mello remains quiet. His fingers graze over mine and I can feel his heavy intake of oxygen. "I dreamed of losing you." His voice tortured as he admits it, heavy with unseen sorrow.

"...Oh..." I cuddle him closer into my chest even more determined not to let him go. "You dreamt... of me dying..."

"...Yes." He admitted.

I try to sound cheerful. "It'll be fine Mihael. We'll both come out of tommorow's mission alive. I promise."

"You can't promise that Mail... and you know it..." I sigh. He seems pretty content right now to wallow in his depressing thoughts.

"Yes I can... and I do. I promise we'll both come out of this alive... and if not... we'll meet each other in heaven." He lets out a tiny bit of a chuckle.

"Well... if we may die tommorow... why are we sleeping?"

"...Huh?" I'm a bit taken aback by this awkward change of attitude Mello's taking.

"Let's have a little fun... Just me and you. You up for it ya game obssessed dork?"

"Bring it." I purr into his ear.

And soon we forget all about tommorow and what may become of us. It's just me and Mihael tussling under the covers, fighting for dominance for a short moment. The room's hot but we don't care. All we can think about right now is each other and the love between us. Sweats lay discarded on the floor along with two pairs of boxers. Oxygen is hard to come by as our bodies touch and are friendly with the other's. Nothing matters right now, just me and him. Screw Kira, we'll get that bitch later, I know we will.


End file.
